fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Quinray Talonbreak's Journal
This is an in-game journal for Quinray Talonbreak (written in Draconic) Arrival I have arrived in some new land. No one knows the countries and lands of Golarion. Instead they simply call it Reach or some such. Something happened when It touched that orb, I have no idea what but I want to find out. I have found a place that could use some work and I will start making some coin to get established. I years is the 22nd year of the Saltborn? Kuthona Moonday, 25th of Kuthona I have finally taken a tour of the city. Found a town crier and have a date at least. It took me three days to walk about and still I know I missed half of the city. I thought Riddleport was huge... This metropolis makes Riddleport look like a small villa. It has an odd sense to it thou, I asked about and was told various stories. A Paladin founded the city but went mad with power. Then an odd sounding was discovered about the Harbor, an outline of a claw? I purchased several mugs of grog to learned about all that. Then every three years or so black storms plague the ocean... I found the mine, I thought about entering but I was told I needed a claim to do any work inside. Claims are taxed and must be approved by the dwarven head miner. To much paperwork for me. I asked about the sewers and many simply would not talk about it. One homeless man, opened up a bit when I got him dinner and ale. He said "theirs a dread pipen from the deep of the earth. NEVER, flow it if you wish to live still. No one comes back from it. No one." There are many districts, to many for casual observation. The Market place and the Slums are the busiest. Outside the main walls they do have farmland surrounded by thick wood. The woods are haunted as well, similar story as the pipen in the depths but this time howlings. Again it was said "None return from when the howlens are barken. Latch ya window and doors and sleep if ya can, but NEVER go out." The immortals of Golarion are here but no maps or ties to the mainland. I was directed to a public house called Douglas Tavern. It is a place for "adventurers" or what not. Inside I met two recent "washups", as we are called. Both are from Golarian, I was very revealed at that. I do not know where I am at, I guess some new continent? I have found an alchemy shop that needed help. I am working regulary and hope to save up for my own place. I have been asking around looking for a Estate Agent but no luck yet. Fireday, 29th of Kuthona I have been learning a lot more about this place. i have visited the various settlements, found teleportation rings to each of them. None of them sit well with me. I mean not bad places but just not a good fit. I have made a few acquaintances, a social event happened at place called Tortuga. I volunteered to sever and made some coin for it. Also I hope got my face out there. I stepped into a ring and got stomped into the ground. Really shows me the power level of this place. Some ineradicable heroes and I assume villains. Begun looking for a place, put the word out. I was looking for a quick sale of abandoned property but got s realtor instead. I asked her to look into a shady place. If I find a location that has been used by criminals, I could easier infiltrate them and learn about what I feel is really going on in this land. I sense some evil and what is more disconcerting is that people accept it or fear has gripped them into inaction. I saw a magnificent airship in the distance. I also learned people who come from the ocean are called Salt Born. Rumors say you can be reborn several times even. Then also their is Magitech. I actually met one of the clock work automaton. This Magitech interests me but since touching that orb, I am more interested in technology but that requires a lab and good luck finding one of those. My alchemy suffices for now and perhaps I will learn more about the Magitech. Abadius 2nd of Abadius Today was an interesting day, kind of chilling as well. I was in Douglas's Public House with Okrin and some guards came in asking for help. A full blooded orc and of course Okrin all volunteered. The guards said some zombies had been coming up out of the sewers. That someone didn't dispose of the bodies probably and they rose (seams bodies always raise as undead in this city, maybe the area). The offered a few hundred gold and permission to keep anything we found. We walked to a harbor district and went underground. We soon were beset by several humanoid zombies but they had no heads. I set a perimeter protecting our archer but the orc just rush right by. Not much on tactics, just smash through. I ran with the flow and tried to cover him best i could. Once these zombies were handled, we noticed their heads were removed by what looks like a talon swipe. We soon encounter more zombies and it was the same. The orc took a beating I must say, didn't complain at all. I think he had a wand that held healing magic, because each encounter he did the same, rush in and clobber but get clobbered. We found a room with magical pillars that stopped far looking magic, at least that is what Okrin thought. Also there were slave cages, particular ones sized for children. The room also had a passage down to a river that was in the Darklands. The final room we got a chance to look at had notes. I read them over and it seams these slavers were being hired by Drow... Well that answers a few questions I had. The Drow especially wanted children... I gagged a little when I heard that. I did not show my anger or horror but I was almost as angry as the orc, he seamed to rage a lot. Then we heard something trying to smash down a large iron door. We quickly collected the cash box and the notes. The door smashed down and a large skeleton was behind it. Surprisingly it talked... It said the Zarkina the Skeleton Witch was taking this area and the guards would not get it. Then we saw this skeletal caster, it had multiple arms and could have easily unleashed on us. Instead it ordered troops of skeletons to rush us with saps. Saps?! A polite outlaw of undeath? And they way the skeletons moved was an organized band. they had military training for certain. We of course relayed all this to the guards. I took the next few hours to copy the notes and we turned everything over to the guards. After reviewing the notes, it did not name the Drow city but it does have lots of names. What did I learn? Undead are accepted by the populous of this place. They may not want them but they recognize them, so they are common enough. Especially if all bodies rise if not burned or concentrated. The guards either accept the evil or do not have enough help and must pick their battles. Maybe even both. My mortal enemy are here. What am I going to do? Find allies and prepare. 18th of Abadius It has been to long since I wrote anything down. It has been a very busy time "adventuring" as they call it. First I write about a visit to Tortuga, a port city. I was hired by a shady kitsune named Captain Flint. He wanted us to get him a boat and knew were one was. I was uncertain as I read his heart as evil. This Flint also openly admitted he would not pay for his tab he had amassed. I discretely warned the barkeep and decided to come, as the Inquisitor I met before was there and a fellow Paladin. We went to the sheltered cave we were told about and immediately were attacked by the sailors there, well pirates. We dispatched of them and then entered. Inside we used no tactics and I am happy to say no one fell but the pirates we fought. Now it gets interesting. We found four bee-men? They had hired the ship from Tortuga but were enslaved by the pirates we killed. The group I was did not care. They simply wanted coin and to complete their job. They even claimed the chest that obviously belonged to the bee-men. I discussed that the man who hired us was more than likely a pirate and turning over this ship to him would only replace the pirates we just ended. It took a lot of convincing but the group was open to at least not giving the boat to this Flint. We arrived back and Flint was on the docks with a crew. He demanded the boat and I said no. Everyone in my group said why not? It is like their brain's turned off. I asked for Flints papers of ownership or lease but he refused. My Inquisitor friend felt Flint was telling the truth and I allowed possession to exchange based upon my friends word. Ten minutes later a guard rushed up asking if we saw Flint and told us he murdered several people in the tavern and the boat we watched sail away was indeed the towns and not Flints. I was so angry at my group and obviously will not trust them to do what is right. I vow not to work for evil people again. Captain Flint I am coming for you. I had a meeting with King Julius, told him about the above outing and asked about going after Captain Flint. He was happy I tried to follow established protocol but said his Sister-in-law ruled Tortuga. Rather embarrassing but a lesson learned. I need to write up a dossier on all the leaders in this area. A then was invited to a annual celebration at a legendary city called Caeth Shaeras. There was dancing, some sort of grape planting and a grape use festival. I actually won some of their famous grapes. Then the unspeakable happened, a rift opened and a horde of demons poured out. Their were four demon lords on horse back leading the invasion, called the Four Horsemen. I tried to help but got quickly overwhelmed by the fleeing people. I heard the queen yell out to go to the catacombs. I suddenly got a vision that it was a trap and tried to convey this but there was to much chaos... I made my way to the city walls and barely made it out of the city. I ended up in Hope's Redoubt and was allowed to attend King Julius's discussion table. Sadly I confirmed his brother stayed behind and I assume is lost. The sheer number of demons was... A large number, over a hundred thousand I think. The group discussed plans and decided the city was lost. There is this being called the Scarecrow, they think he aided them. It seams the demons can take your soul and it is to risky to use lesser armies as they will just be used against us later. They had a plan to create a large force of golems to use. I suggested someone make a public statement and King Julius said he would. I also asked if approaching Fiend's Reach for aid was a good idea. Everyone gave me their blessing to try but I could tell they do not thing anything will come from my efforts. I will try regardless. The next day I took up a bit to be hired by a big game hunter. I needed something to get my mind off everything. There was a dancing zombie or some such. The Hunter that hired us was quite the moral and upstanding man. I like him. Surprisingly he also ha a Polaroid camera. I recognized it as a piece of technology and I would like to know where he found it. We ventured out and met some nasty plants, luckily I saw then and knew what they were. I collected some d=seeds and thought about using them but in the end did not do so. The seeds had to kill a living creature to germinate and I think that is took much. Some mage made the plants long ago and I do not trust spells. Good decision I think. We went forward and found some giant koo-wall-a's in the trees. The quick lost all cuteness as they raining down and tried to eat us. They looked so small up in the trees. Finally we neared where the singing zombies where and sure enough we found them, also a tongued mouther thing. We engaged and took them out. Glad to destroy evil and indeed the zombies did sing. They almost enthralled me and was glad my convictions held strong. Starday, 20th of Abadius I have continued Adventuring these past few days. The awe and shock of the destruction of the elven city of Caeth Shaera has somewhat worn off. I do not think I would have been accepted there but still, it seamed a wondrous place, if not full of magic. I have made a decision I will not compromise in my decision on magic, after what happened to my Mother I will not use it in anyway. I will rely on alchemy, guns, poison and traps to over come my foes. Maybe one day I will find a lab and I can start manufacturing technological items. That hunters did have a Polaroid camera, so technology is out there. I will be content with what I have but hope for more. I have thought about building an enormous dirigible on which the back could support a settlement. Speaking of which, I have designed and started building an Airship. I have recruited a force of soldiers and need to start training them into an effective army. First I need to toughen them up a bit, into what I would call an elite status. Then I need to teach them the basics of working together as a Company. King Julius offer of allowing me to use his facilities is now a reality, not just a dream. Soon I will have better means to impact this area. I also need to figure out what is going on here. Am I on another plane? Hidden region of Golarian? I have submitted a request to speak with Fiend's Reach Councilor, I hope they will see the seriousness of the Demonic Horde and provide aid. As for my adventuring efforts. I went out to help some mermaids on an isle near Tortuga. Seams they will kidnapped by a... How do I describe this creature, a kobald mage that makes my old studies of vivisection pale to his deranged mind. He took these mermaids and rearranged their bodies... They had become monstrosities. We convinced two of them to submit to healing, perhaps they could be returned to normal. I can only think of what we experienced as some sort of shunted dreamscape, as reality seamed to twist and turn far to much. One of the killed mermaids turned into a huge copper dragon, someone called it. Then it died when we reached the docks of Tortuga. One very disturbing thing happened. As we rested to heal one of our members, one of us was murdered in our sleep. We all awoke to a loud thunder clap and Swabeld was dead. I examined the wound and found a light pick with some sort of magical thunder property killed him. The track and I looks for tracks but only saw our tracks in the camp. Either a powerful foe had it out for Swabeld, like some sort of invisible stalker or someone in our camp did this. Here is the name of those we traveled with: Skogul the witch; Klar Slasher the hunter; Owen Morder the Investigator, a Drow (plyed by @ghffb) and some large humaniod (played by @Thundad). I of course was quite surprised to see the Drow at first. He did not detect as evil and everyone was offended that I would even check. I believe Drow could possibly change but that is a long road I would have to walk. I heard of a band of good drow at Tortuga and well I was in Tortuga. It is hard to face things that are so hurtful... Again these adventurers use no tactics and I am amazed at the display of power I witnessed. The large women was so strong! She flung me forty feet in heavy armor, no problem. So much power... I then next took a call to help a kobald. This one did not seam evil or deranged like the wizard one. I agreed to help. It took us to its home which had been overrun by undead. We traveled there and surprise, it turned into a dragon! Seams this dragon kobald thing was luring adventurers to its lair to kill them with false tales. I have been very lack in my trust of late. Going forward I am going to scrutinize everyone I meet. I will look into their hearts and also see if I get the hunch they are evil. We then fought the undead and this dragon. We won and everyone squabbled over the dragons teeth, an Underground Dragon someone called it but then left the rest. I skinned it and thought about taking its bile and blood but my skill is not good enough yet. Funny they want a trophy instead of something tangible like the skin to make armor. I feel I am getting very judgy. Not a proper word but I do not know what to do. This seams an uncaring, chaotic land and I sense some evil underfoot. It is hard to fathom the whimsical and uncaring attitudes I constantly find with adventurers. The power they have is staggering but they seam as children playing with a new toy. At least the Royals I have met see the danger about and are moving toward stopping it. I am very curious to meet with those of Fiend's Reach. It has been said they care for nothing but their own walls but I have seen they do not care for that very much either as the guards are so sore pressed to protect the citizenry and clean out the sewers. Glad I am here to help and I hope show a different light on how to do things.